


【彭朱】肉偿吧

by yutong15



Category: Celebrities&Real Peopel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutong15/pseuds/yutong15
Summary: 彭朱COS发车第二篇





	【彭朱】肉偿吧

写在前面。  
文前预警！  
本篇依旧彭漂亮和朱美丽RPS发车，不适请立刻离开，不接受任何掐架KY！  
玩角色扮演玩上瘾的两个人……  
由今天参加活动的朱老师下嘴唇上的小伤口衍生出来的脑洞ε=(´ο｀*)))

•上篇•  
朱老师是一个自认为长相普通，唱歌还好，演技不算演技派的男演员。从影十余年来一直不愠不火，有些粉丝追捧，但远远达不到流量明星的程度。  
而且朱老师也一直坚持自己是演员，不是明星。  
今天是金X电影节的颁奖典礼，朱老师主演的一部由姜导演执导的电影也有参加这次的电影节，姜导演十分认可朱老师在电影中的表现，于是给他报了最佳男主角的奖项。  
自觉自己在电影中尚有进步空间的朱老师完全不觉得今晚的颁奖典礼跟自己有什么关系，但导演要求他一定要参加，他便穿着自己家金主提供的礼服，让工作室的造型师给打扮得漂漂亮亮眉眼精致的出席了颁奖典礼。  
这两年来，虽然朱老师自己一直还认为自己还没达到颜值巅峰，但在喜欢他的人和粉丝看来，已经三十出头的这个男人被岁月打磨出了十分动人的光华——如果说二十岁刚出道时的他身上还带着懵懂少年初生无畏的锋锐，那三十岁的他在十多年工作中已经懂得收敛起身上的棱角，虽然眼中的清澈依旧，但他这块玉璧终究是被磨去了外面的粗粝，露出内里温润洁白的倾城倾国来。  
走在红毯上的他穿着剪裁合身的纯黑色修身礼服，内里衬着白色衬衫，一枚精致的圆环状项坠挂在细长的银链上，在闪光灯下明灭。  
最近他为了拍戏角色需要而戴起了耳钉，小小一粒乳白色珍珠镶嵌在铂金底座上，并不起眼却映衬着他光华的皮肤莹润洁白。  
朱老师走到人群和镜头都看不到的角落时忍不住伸手去摸耳垂上的小洞。打耳洞这种事情根本不是他这个糙汉子会愿意做的，但为了角色需要无可奈何也就忍了。刚刚打完三天的耳洞还隐隐作痛，朱老师偷偷撅了噘嘴打定主意等这部戏拍完立刻就放任耳洞长死，从此以后再也不让这反人类的东西再存在在自己耳朵上！  
走完红毯觉得今晚工作完成的朱老师坐下之后全程都是处于走神放空加上几乎快要睡着的状态，他心想着反正这些奖项也跟自己没什么关系，跟自己熟识的好友也没什么关系，除了在最佳导演奖时异常真挚的跟姜导演拥抱祝福然后合影之后，他根本也没在听台上到底都念了谁的名字颁了谁的奖——实在是不能怪他犯困，最近一段日子剧组要赶进度，一天一天早晚连轴转，许多感情爆发强烈的戏份，还有动作戏份威亚戏份都压在一起，他已经差不多半个月一个晚上就能睡到三四个小时就要起床继续赶工。这样的强度压下来身体实在是快要吃不消了。  
好在今早拍完最后一个威亚镜头之后未来三天都没有他的戏份，也终于可以好好趁机在家里睡个充足在返回剧组去了。  
也不知道家里的人会不会做好他要在家住几天的准备，也不知道……那个人会不会在家陪他一下。  
他们两个人也有好几个月没能好好在一起聚一聚了，对粉丝放置这么久也不容易固粉，而对那个人……这样也实在是太不利于固宠了呀……  
就在朱老师自己胡思乱想想得脸颊有些发热发红的时候，身边姜导演突然胳膊拱了拱他。  
“啊？”朱老师懵懵登登的抬头，一脸的迷茫写满着“我是谁我在哪发生了什么”的表情就被摄像机分毫不差的给收录了个完全。  
还有他白嫩小脸蛋上的一抹红晕。  
他迷茫的看着台上的大屏幕里那张跟他此刻一模一样带着红晕迷茫的脸，又回头看了看身边的一群人热烈商业化的鼓掌祝贺，又回头求助的看向姜导演希望得到他的回答告诉他此刻发生了什么这些人究竟在做什么……  
“你得奖了。”姜导演开心的大力抱住他，借着拥抱的掩饰凑到他耳边说。  
刚刚姜导演在旁边看得清清楚楚，朱老师眼下浓重的青黑根本连粉底都遮不住——更别说他的造型师一贯爱好给他走清爽干净路线，脸上的妆淡到恨不得没妆——他一副困倦的样子眼睛都恨不得立刻就能闭起来睡着。  
这人工作起来对自己要求严格精益求精的态度姜导演在合作时是领教过的，也十分赞赏。所以不难想到他这副模样肯定又是在工作上太拼而休息太少。  
本来姜导演不太想打扰他趁机休息，可是主持人念到了获奖人姓名……他总是需要上台去领奖的呀！  
最佳男主角。

一直到晚上庆功宴结束被经纪人和助理送回他位于帝都的自己的家中，朱老师这种懵的状态还没完全退去。  
这一晚上从他被姜导演拥抱着送到舞台边，他迷迷糊糊的上了台，拿到了一座金灿灿的奖杯，糊里糊涂不知所云的说了获奖感言，之后又在庆功宴上被灌了几杯酒……  
朱老师瘫倒在沙发上，根本都顾不上身上那套品牌赞助的精致礼服被他压得皱皱巴巴了。  
怎么就……糊里糊涂的领到了最佳男主角的奖呢。  
“小猪，你今晚可真好看啊。”就在他还处于放空状态时，熟悉的嘴唇出现在他的耳畔，男人磁性低沉的声音贴着他的耳骨几乎把炽热的气流吹进他敏感的耳朵里。  
朱老师悚然一惊，回头看到是谁之后也忍不住暗自懊恼自己真的是太放空了什么时候这人进了门贴近他的身边他竟然全都不知道！  
彭先生，朱老师的大金主爸爸。  
掌控着庞大的金融帝国，集团内多个品牌都全力主推朱老师代言，同时大金主先生还几次投资让朱老师带资进组，拍他想拍的好剧本。  
几年下来总算是把这位一心只想拍戏当演员，不肯哗众取宠博人眼球不肯参加真人秀节目笼络人气不肯虚与委蛇伏低做小的人从十八线小演员只能演一演路人甲乙丙给捧到了如今拿到了金X奖影帝的地位。  
当年彭先生闲来无事去看了一场朱老师参演的无实物表演话剧，一眼就被朱老师那纯情又生动的表演给迷住了。  
大老板彭先生于是主动找上门来，表示你给我做小情儿，我捧你当红。  
被自尊心极强的朱老师当场一个大巴掌扇回去了。  
彭老板也是个有尊严的东北爷们，做人做事奉行正面刚，绝不背后下黑手。  
朱老师自幼跟着父亲练过一些武术，他人虽然看着长得精致纤细，却是个实打实的金刚芭比——手劲儿极大。那一记大巴掌直扇得彭老板当场眼冒金星半天没缓过劲儿来。  
可是彭老板不记仇。  
彭老板回去了自我反省一番发现他这不是去给自己找爱人，而是要去找人来包养啊怪不得小朋友生气，也是他说话不对表达方式有问题。  
于是彭老板痛定思痛，想明白了他想要的是个可以携手一生的伴侣，不是包养个小明星一时兴起玩一玩，便换了个策略。  
追求心上人呗，这还有什么不懂的。  
鲜花钻戒华服名车。  
第二个月朱老师找上门来，钻戒当众丢回彭老板脸上，依旧臭着脸奶凶奶凶的瞪着彭老板好一阵，撅着嘴就差把他自己气哭了，最后委委屈屈的走了。  
彭老板一脸懵逼。  
祖宗啊我拿你当心头肉的追，你还不满意？  
一旁小助理悄悄说了，老板你那是追女仔，可朱老师不是女仔。  
哦。  
彭老板顿时醒悟。  
一边给小助理升职加薪一边计划第三轮追求……  
可惜还没来得及出手呢，天上掉下个机会给他。  
当年正青春的小朱老师长得那叫一个花容月貌，彭老板有眼光，别的老板也有眼光。彭老板有纲，别的老板可未必有纲。  
消息传到彭老板耳朵里的时候他二话不说想都不想带着人就冲了过去——对方使了下作手段威胁小朱老师若不去陪晚餐就让他未来一年都没有戏拍没有通告上。  
一个十八线的小演员本来就没什么资源，一年没戏拍没有通告意味着什么小朱老师再清楚不过。迫于无奈他只能咬咬牙忍着去了，心里只想着只要小心些大约不会有什么事……  
只能说他还太天真。  
若不是彭老板及时赶到，小朱老师直把那天就要……被潜了。  
一米九二的东北汉子彭老板怒从心起看着自己珍惜着小心追求捧在手心的祖宗被人那么折辱，真是恨不得把那人的爪子都剁了喂狗。可是形势逼人，他也只能忍着，说些场面话把迷迷糊糊的小朱老师带走。  
多么狗血的桥段，英雄救美。  
从此美人就以身相许了。  
直到如今。  
彭老板脱掉了西装外套，只穿着西裤和衬衫，手上端着杯酒靠在卧室门边，看着浴室里的朱老师卸妆之后一件一件的脱掉了那身精致华服，最终只剩下赤裸裸最原始的肉体。  
这间浴室在装潢的时候彭老板十分固执的要求装了透明的玻璃墙和完全透明的玻璃门——浴室里的人一举一动都能被卧室里的人尽收眼底。  
最开始一阵子朱老师对这个设计深恶痛绝，性格内向的他完全没办法接受自己洗澡时更衣时甚至……那啥的时候都有人在窥视。可是胳膊拧不过大腿，害羞的人拧不过脸皮厚的人，朱老师拧不过大金主。  
几年过去，他已经能够十分淡定的无视外面的人，自己该干嘛干嘛了。  
浴室里哗啦啦的水声响起，很快雾气朦胧的漫上了玻璃墙。里面一丝不挂的人匀称修长的身体被水雾半遮半掩着，不时水声中传来他舒服的叹息。  
彭老板欣赏着眼前的美景，虽然是时常看惯了的，但每次看见都还是会觉得嗓子发紧，裤子也紧。  
东北人有个原则，能动手就别逼逼。  
彭老板二话不说，放下手中装模作样的酒杯，三两下脱掉衣服，只拿着还剩下大半瓶的红酒瓶子一点都不客气的推开了浴室的门。  
浴室里朱老师已经快要洗完了，一小团一小团的白色泡沫点缀在他的皮肤上，颇有几分尤抱琵琶半遮面的意味。  
“宝贝儿，你这拿到影帝了，打算怎么感谢我啊。”彭老板看着眼前的美好身躯，只觉得全身的血液差不多都要冲到两腿之间去了。  
他两眼直勾勾毫不掩饰自己欲望的盯着人，嘴上却还是平日里的那副土匪做派。  
这部朱老师获奖的电影，彭老板确实是最大的投资方，硬是从导演手上给朱老师抠来了一个试镜的机会——彭老板有十足的信心，姜导演是个有慧眼的导演，只要看过朱老师的表演再不会不要他这个男主角的。  
事实证明朱老师确实对得起彭老板的这份信心，短短一分钟连个台词都没有的试镜片段，姜导演和编剧看完之后都被深深吸引，二话不说合约签了下来。  
如今一座影帝奖杯拿回来，更是对他十余年来磨练演技潜心付出的肯定。  
朱老师自己心里也清楚，他能得到这样的成绩跟彭老板不遗余力的支持是分不开的。  
朱老师关掉了淋浴，静静的站着看着眼前的男人。  
这男人身形比他高许多，也比他壮许多，两人站在一起时这人熊一样的怀抱恨不得能把他装进去了。可就是这么悬殊的差距，他却从来都没有在这人身边感受到一丁点的压力。  
彭老板手底下商业帝国庞大，人前的时候也是一副霸道总裁专断独行的做派。  
但在他面前，这人从来都温柔体贴，时时尊重他的意愿，就连两人的床事也都要照顾着他的感受，从不勉强他难过。  
其实当年这个男人有些笨拙的试图把一颗硕大璀璨的钻戒戴上他无名指时他就明白，在彭老板心里自己并非他养来解闷的玩物，而是真真切切的把他当做要共度一生的伴侣来看待了。  
在这个浮华的世界，在圈里浮浮沉沉十多年的朱老师自认看得许多交易勾当，能得到这样一颗真心如何可以不好好珍惜。  
于是朱老师想明白了心里的结，忽然向后靠在贴了瓷砖的墙壁上，半眯着眼睛勾起嘴角笑了起来。  
朱老师轻轻地伸出粉红的舌尖舔了舔牙尖和上唇，伸手从一旁装着沐浴乳的瓶子里挤了一点透明的沐浴乳在手心里搓了搓。  
“肉偿吧。”

 

•下篇•  
他说着，慢慢的把掌心的沐浴乳揉搓出雪白细腻的泡沫，赤身裸体坦坦荡荡的走到彭老板面前，踮起脚尖让自己的嘴唇贴近到彭老板那丰满性感的唇边却不相接。  
“先生，今晚我什么都听你的，行吗。”  
在如此近的距离里，他每说一个字的吐息都抚摸过彭老板的脸颊，气息中清爽的薄荷辛辣味道此时也仿佛是催情的淫香一般刺激着彭老板的感官。彭老板看着眼前的人，眯起了眼睛。  
这人一双手正十分缓慢的带着泡沫贴上了彭老板精悍结实的腹肌，柔软的指腹顺着腹肌的线条一时很轻一时又刮搔着挪向胸口的方向。  
沐浴乳的味道是特调的木质香调，白檀禁欲冷淡的香氛此时在浴室中蔓延开来，却更加刺激了欲望如火一般的燃烧起来——这个香味平日里朱老师很少拿出来用，但自从某次两人在同样的香氛刺激下情事比平日里更加热烈了许多之后，朱老师就自己在某一日去了专卖店里按照这个味道特别定制了一系列特调的香氛产品，偶尔拿出来用一下也是非常助兴。  
一边在彭老板身上调情一样涂抹泡沫的朱老师把自己的身体也贴了上去，用自己赤裸的皮肤去磨蹭对方火热的身体。朱老师最近一段日子健身颇具成效，胸肌见长而胸脯越发的柔软韧性，两人肌肤相接的那一霎那都长长的叹息。  
他们在一起时日不短，欢好更是习以为常，彼此都十分了解对方最敏感的所在。  
然而今天朱老师却似乎打定主意并不轻易就让大金主尝到甜头，一双被热水蒸的红艳丰润的嘴唇微长着凑近彭老板似乎要索吻，却在对方的嘴唇凑上来的前一刻顽皮的躲开，歪着头又凑到了彭老板的耳畔，伸出灵活的舌尖去勾人家的耳垂。  
他用舌尖对着那红透的耳垂舔了又舔，在鼻息越发粗重火热中双手也更加用力的揉搓着手心里紧实健壮的肌肉，掌心下一刻擦过一边的乳头时居然发现完全没有被爱抚挑逗的小小凸起已经如小石子一样硬得不得了了。  
朱老师得意又魅惑的笑，更加卖力的用自己的身体贴近彭老板的身体，此时他自己也已经欲望勃发，勾缠着那人高大身躯上的肉体简直如蛇一般柔软妩媚。  
彭老板虽然也不是柳下惠，但这一刻看着自己心上的人如此卖力的讨好自己，他反而用尽了最大的意志力克制着自己坚持着一动不动就想看看这平日里冷淡清高的人到底能为了报答自己而用肉偿到什么样的程度。  
冷不丁的，那人胸口娇嫩的乳尖蹭过了彭老板的，他仿佛再也忍耐不住一样，卖力的摇摆着腰肢，而手也从胸口划下去有点羞涩但又很渴望的把两人的欲望一并握住一下一下的摩擦撸动起来。  
“嗯……冠英，给我好不好……”朱老师的声音一直都被他的粉丝们认为奶声奶气，但此时他呼吸急促，充满了情欲的渴望使他的声音越发低沉磁性，平日里清越的声线带着点鼻音和一点点粗粝，听在彭老板心里就恨不得跟火上浇了一勺热油一般滋长着他的欲望。朱老师本来一只手握着两人欲望一手用力的攀在彭老板肩头就很费力，这会儿欲望更加勃发使得他很快就气力不足，身体也软软的向下滑去。  
他见彭老板一直不吱声也不肯主动帮他一把，顿时一股委屈涌上，有心退却但又不甘心半途而废。  
“先生，”他从彭老板的脖颈间抬起头，只留下一串红艳的亲吻啃咬的痕迹之后睁大了水润的眼睛去看彭老板的眼睛——那双眼睛此时黑得深不可测，欲火分明旺盛，但带着三分戏谑的笑意看着他的高大金主就是不肯伸出手来帮一帮他——于是朱老师更加委屈了，他想了想半闭着眼睛，献祭一样将自己的红唇送到彭老板嘴边，小心翼翼的贴着，“先生，你别欺负我好不好嘛。”  
如此虔诚恭谨，如此委曲求全，如此柔软可欺。  
直到这一刻彭老板终于听到了自己脑中属于理智的那根线铮然绷断，他再也忍耐不住，对着那可口甜美的唇狠狠的亲了下去——或许说是撕咬更为贴切。  
两人的口中很快就尝到了血的甜腥味道，但血腥的气味反而更加刺激了男人雄性本能中的好勇斗狠，在这唇舌交缠的你来我往中竟是谁也不肯向谁示弱，彼此的舌交缠着，牙齿撕咬着，嘴唇摩挲着贴紧到密不可分，连来不及咽下的津液都无处外流，只在两人的唇舌间来去，留下一阵阵水声津津。  
而彭老板的双手更是没闲着。  
朱老师身上的皮肤从来都包裹严实，鲜少暴晒在日光之下。  
他本来就肤白貌美，太阳似乎都对他格外爱宠而不忍心将他晒黑，这一身的细白皮肤在如今三十多岁的年纪里竟然依旧是彭老板当年初见时的那般滑腻柔软。  
或许有了岁月留下的痕迹，但那也不过是将当年那副青涩身躯打磨得更加成熟结实，充满了成年男人荷尔蒙魅力，如同一颗熟透了的莓果，越发的甜美多汁，也越发的令彭老板爱不释手。  
今晚彭老板有些激动了，他的双手比平日里还要用力的抚摸过怀里的这副身体，而早对他火热的手掌熟悉到了解每一寸掌纹的肉体在他的掌心一分分绽放，细白的皮肤很快熟透变成了诱人的粉红色，撒发出甜美的香气更直如快要融化的奶油一样滑腻柔软。  
怀里的人虽然身形偏瘦，但却有着圆润的翘臀。  
彭老板揉捏过那挺翘弹性极佳的臀部时忍不住重重的拍打了一下。  
这样的举动在往日里他们温柔缱绻的情爱里从不曾有过，打过之后彭老板也不禁心疼，看着那瞬间深红的手印也有些后悔。  
可是就在彭老板的手掌落下之后，他怀里的人却发出了甜腻高亢的呻吟声，似乎这样的疼痛反而助长了他的情欲，使他越发沉沦。  
彭老板不敢置信的看了看怀中的人的眉眼，发觉那双眼中虽然含着水润的光，但更多的居然是沉醉其中的着迷。于是他没有犹豫，又是一掌，拍打在另一边的翘臀上，留下了比之前更深的手印。  
“啊！”朱老师的身子在彭老板的怀中不自觉得蹿了蹿，不像是逃避反而更像是要把自己更深的送到狮子的口中，而那甜蜜的快要融化的声音里带着浓浓的哭意根本没有半分的不快——彭老板不怀好意的笑着，看不出来这平日里看着冷淡的人居然还有这样的癖好。  
接下来接连几下拍打，彭老板拿捏着每一下的力度和落下的位置，深红的掌印均匀的遍布了那本该白嫩挺翘的圆润皮肤上，而朱老师的声音也从最初轻微的呻吟越来越高亢，最后的两下已经是带着哭腔的乞求。  
彭老板一边掌握着他火热坚硬到濒临高潮的欲望，一边揉捏着他已经有些红肿的臀肉，长而粗硬的中指不时试探着那个被隐藏在双丘之中的密穴——仅仅只探进去了一个指节就发现密穴之中已经柔软而湿热，显然是早就准备好了迎接大金主粗硬的火热。  
“宝贝儿，你这么乖，已经自己准备好了等着我吗？”彭老板满心的愉悦，一根手指毫无滞障的一插到底，模仿着交媾的动作来回的抽插了几下。  
两人在一起日久，熟知对方的身体，因此那深入密穴的手指没费什么力气就找到了这幅身体最敏感的凸起核心。  
彭老板坏心的笑着，原本还在抚慰着朱老师前面欲望的手放开了他的欲望，转而拖着他的大腿根将人腾空抱了起来，而深入那人身体里的手也又增加了一根手指，并起食中两根手指对准了那核心又重又快速的一下下戳刺了上去。  
“啊啊啊啊~”这一番刺激来的实在太过猛烈，已经超出了平日里两人情欲的底线，在这刻意的刺激之下，朱老师的声音骤然间变调再也无法克制得高亢，他竭尽全力的仰起脖子划出一道美好的弧线，也将自己脆弱精致的喉结送到了狮子的口边。  
掠食的雄狮一口咬住送到嘴边的猎物，手上加劲也加快了刺激的频率，那人再也坚持不住，抽搐着达到了高潮。  
然而这并未结束，彭老板毫无停滞的抽出手指，改两只手托着那两条修长莹白的大腿，将那刚刚因为仅仅靠着后穴刺激就达到高潮而不住痉挛的密穴对准着自己的欲望一落到底插了进去。  
朱老师的身体还处在高潮后的敏感余韵中，完全没想到那土匪竟然趁人之危在这个时候插了进来。  
本来就是他平日里熟悉的形状和火热的温度，兼之忍耐了许久而越发粗硬。他全身都无处着力只被那人有力的手臂抱着腿根臀部，而唯一的支点居然是那人深深插在他身体里的粗长欲望。一波高潮过后他的身体本就敏感而无力，自己的双手虽然努力的想要搂着对方的肩膀支撑住身体却实在是没什么力气直往下滑，反而是一点一点的把那人的欲望更深的纳入体内，又烫又硬的顶在自己体内最敏感的所在。  
“冠英……不要，放过我吧冠英……”朱老师的声音都有些绵软沙哑，适才的刺激太过，他此时真的是半分反抗的余力都没有，嘴上说着求饶但敏感饥渴的身体却牢牢吸附着体内的火热不肯放松。  
“宝贝儿，你自己的身体可比你的嘴诚实多了，把我吸得这么紧。”彭老板来回摆动腰间，整根的抽出又狠狠的顶进去，一下比一下更深更重的抽插着，嘴上还说着露骨下流的情话。“乖点，我这就满足你把你喂饱。”  
这样粗鲁下流的话在以往的床第间是从未有过的——彭老板对着自己的心上人只恨不得捧在手心贡在心头，珍惜的不得了，又怕这人心思敏感觉得羞耻。曾经的情事往往都只是温存缱绻，安静平和，不要说下流情话了，两人之间的嘴唇都只是用来交换温情脉脉的吻了。  
然而彭老板却在此时惊喜的发现，这样露骨的下流话似乎刺激到了朱老师的情欲，那人的脸虽然都羞愤得越发红艳，但身体却诚实的吞吐他的欲望格外卖力。  
彭老板满心欢喜，虽然有心借着此时这样让人悬空的体位得到更多刺激，但终究是不舍得那人旧伤难愈的腰太过吃力，四下打量一番之后把目标锁定在了几步之外放满了热水的按摩浴缸。  
多亏了平日里健身勤快，彭老板双臂十足有力，便是托抱着朱老师保持着这样的姿势几步走到浴缸也完全不成问题——可他似乎是故意忘了两人的身体相连，这几步对彭老板走过去容易，但他每走一步欲望就会在朱老师身体里一番抽插碾磨，一下轻一下重的顶着凸起的核心，直刺激得那人只剩下尽力吸气小声的啜泣，洁白的牙齿咬着下唇都没有力气咬得太深。  
浴缸里充满着温热的水，彭老板抱着人坐进去的时候顺手打开了按摩水流，他就着两人相连的姿势把人翻了个身面对浴缸壁趴着，便半分喘息的余地都不留的开始了新一轮又快又狠的抽插。  
朱老师趴伏在浴缸壁上，身后是火热紧实的肉体，身前是带着凉意坚硬的大理石壁，尤其是胸口的两颗娇柔乳珠被顶得一下下蹭在略有些粗的石壁上，疼痛中带着欢愉，池里的水流带着按摩的力度刺激着他的全身。  
“宝贝儿，叫声老公来听听。”彭老板身下卖力的干着，腾出手来捞着朱老师的身子捏着他的脸颊来交换了一个又一个亲吻。  
他拿舌尖舔舐着那片丰润红唇上的伤口，品尝着他甜美的血，另一个手掌再次使力的拍上对方的臀肉。  
这样多重的刺激下，朱老师很快再次坚持不住。然而这次令他惊恐的是，伴随着高潮一阵一阵袭来的感受，他竟然还同时察觉到了自己快要失禁的恐惧！  
不要……  
他半张着嘴唇，却因为身体里突然加快加重的顶刺而喊都喊不出来，最终只能在那个人火热有力的怀抱中与他一同攀上欲望的顶峰……  
浊白的液体中掺杂着淡黄的液体，被浴缸里的热水稀释到看不出来，然而他来不及多想，身体里火热的欲望就将热液一股一股的喷洒在他的密核上更加刺激了他的身体而喷溅出更多的体液来……

等两人清理干净身体相拥着回到床上的时候，朱一龙已经累得意识朦胧。  
这些天来他的工作实在太过密集，休息的时间被一再压缩，此时躺在自己家里自己熟悉的大床上闻着熟悉的气味，困意席卷而来他几乎就要投降……  
“猪猪，那个是你晚上要穿的礼服吗？”彭冠英把他搂在怀里，温热的手掌给他按摩劳累的后腰，一下子抬头看到了不远处小心挂着的一身黑色修身西装礼服，忽然一个坏念头又升起来。“你穿一下让我看看呗。”  
彭冠英你是不是疯球了！没看见老子就要睡着了么穿什么见鬼的礼服给你看……  
好吧好吧你要看你给我穿我才不要动弹……  
不是彭冠英你在搞什么不是要看我穿礼服么不要摸我……  
马丹彭冠英你这骗子居然要我裸着身体穿这身衣服跟你搞……你是不是吃了兴奋剂了一点都不累吗怎么还要搞……

•尾声+花絮•  
这一次彭漂亮的角色是大财阀总裁，为人强悍专横，十分标准的霸道总裁人设。剧本拿给彭漂亮的时候他看着剧本里写着这位男二炮灰为了捧红女主小明星而不遗余力，又对女主爱得深沉死心塌地，转身抱着手机跟他家朱美丽抱怨吐槽了一下午。  
好算朱姐姐今天没有戏份要拍宅在宾馆里看剧本背台词然后打游戏，没什么负担的陪着彭漂亮研读了一下他的剧本。  
彭漂亮说了，这白莲花玛丽苏的女主，一开始要颜没有要演技没有要智慧也没有，怎么就值得霸道总裁为她死心塌地了呢？这剧本这人设可让人怎么入戏怎么找到感觉啊！要说写个人物小传什么的，可是这霸道总裁天生自带金汤匙，一路开挂的人生就一下子砸在了这个猪头女主身上，前情后续都没有，帮着女主当她的挂一路到了影后之后女主跟男主携手天涯了总裁大人炮灰了就没有然后了。  
这个编剧怕才真的是疯球了吧！  
视频另一边的朱老师好不容易从新一轮的吃鸡里面厮杀出来，看着镜头那边纠结的帅脸，忽然想到了什么。  
他切掉了视频，从微信里找到经纪人婵姐，问了问自己接下来的行程。  
哦，要回北京参加活动然后顺便可以休息三天。  
然后他又从联系人列表里找到了彭妹妹的助理，问了问彭妹妹的行程。  
顺便嘱咐助理帮妹妹订了跟他同一班回北京的航班——至于妹妹怎么从现在的拍摄剧组回到上海跟他一起赶飞机……那就让妹妹自己烦恼去吧。  
对了，上飞机之前不要告诉妹妹，给他个惊喜啊。  
朱老师如是嘱咐小助理。  
彭老师的小助理揪着头发回到了小室聊天群里一顿哀嚎。  
这两人的狗粮天天撒，微博上撒完了还要专门跑到他们这些工作人员面前洒！怎么单身狗就没有尊严么单身狗也是要面子的好不好！  
小室里其他人纷纷出来安慰。  
你这样算不错了，想一想翟博士吧。  
七夕想脱个单还要被彭老师各种秀，肯爷爷搭配水溶C不算，还要送一部联想Z5，生怕翟博士不知道他家朱老师都代言了什么品牌是不是！

后来北京的那天活动时，粉丝们眼尖的发现，朱老师两场活动的造型有点萌混过关哎，除了外套有换过之外，白T恤黑西裤甚至项链都没变过！朱老师你那些时尚大品牌赞助的华服都哪里去了你那么好看多换两套衣服好不好啦！  
其实是……  
朱老师本来为晚上的活动还有另准备一套很华丽又很优雅又很低调的纯黑色修身西服来着，可是吧……他们两人玩角色扮演一时激动把那套衣服翻出来穿着就……弄脏了，还弄皱了……  
虽然打理一下以后还可以用但是……参加晚上的活动肯定是来不及了。  
于是彭漂亮顶着李婵姐姐杀人的眼光厚着脸皮把朱美丽下午那套衣服翻了出来让他接着穿，又从自己箱子里找到买来原本打算送给朱美丽做七夕礼物的一件黑色夹克外套替换了原本那件十分华丽的金色路易威登外套。  
“朱老师嘴唇怎么回事？”李婵姐姐火眼金睛的像护崽的鸡妈妈一样把朱老师从头打量到脚，到底是朱老师本身就好看，黑色的夹克外套衬得他人精神干练，加上收拾的整整齐齐的妆发，实在是完美！  
可是那嘴唇上的小伤口是怎么回事？  
“呃……”192身高的彭妹妹在李婵姐姐锋利的眼刀里恨不得把自己缩到朱老师身后小到没有，朱老师也只能顶着自己经纪人恨铁不成钢的眼神祭出必杀技可爱的笑一笑试图萌混过关。“我……自己不小心……咬破了？”  
够了我一点都不想听你们俩之间那点小情趣！  
李婵姐姐一脸的生无可恋只觉得自己家艺人也实在是没得救了，干脆的拽着他快速赶场去了。

据说后来彭漂亮进这个疯球剧组开拍之后，跟他搭戏的演员都夸赞他能把这么个沙雕角色演得如此生动又深情，霸道又温柔，演技真的是太了不起了。  
不过也只有彭老师自己知道，每次看着女主说台词时，他眼睛里出现的其实都是那个纯情又生动的朱一龙。


End file.
